Contest Winner
by Msstoryteller100
Summary: Alex breaks up with Mitchie right before Mitchie leaves for her tour. Will a contest bring them back together? Alex/Mitchie. flemslash. Rated T One-Shot


**Disclamier:** I do not own copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.

"But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us"

The famous rockstar finished her new single, said goodbye to the crowd of thousands of screaming fans, and left the stage. She heads towards her dressing room waiting for some contest winner to get the chance to hangout with Mitchie Torres for a whole day. As she closes the door to her dressing room and lay down on the couch she sees the frame that held a picture of herself and, in her eyes, the most beautiful New Yorker on the planet. She couldn't help let a tear glide on her cheek as she remembers the days of her bestfriend/former girlfriend and the inspiration behind the song 'Don't Forget'. She was in love and everything was perfect until the girl of dreams broke up with her. She knew that the New Yorker had doubts about their relationship but the rockstar thought she knew better until the day came before she left for tour with the Connect 3 band.

_-flashback-_  
_"I'm going to miss you so much Mitchie. Make sure to be on your best behavior and don't stay up too late." Her mother said before giving her a good-bye hug._

_"Okay mom, I promise. I'm going to miss you too." She replied, pulling herself out of the bear hug and gives her mother a warm smile._

_As she stands in front of her tour bus saying her last goodbyes before she heads on her first tour through the states with Connect 3. As her mother leaves in her car to go home and cry some more knowing that her middle child is all grown-up, another car appears and out steps the young rebel Russo._

_"Alex!" she walks up her girlfriend and pulls her in for a hug the minute she got out of the car. "I'm gonna miss you the most baby." Mitchie added._

_After saying that Alex seems to hold Mitchie tighter and trys to enjoy the moment she has with her before saying the words that can ruin her life forever. Mitchie can sense the tension coming from her._

_"Hey, don't worry. I'll call you and text you everyday." she reasured her while she slightly pulled out the hug but still keeping the older brunette in her arms."What's wrong?"_

_Alex looked Mitchie is her eyes before pulling her in for one last kiss. Mitchie didn't waste anytime in kissing back and tried her best to give all her passion into the kiss. Alex felt a tear drop from her cheek and it soon hit Mitchie's face causing her to pull back. Knowing that something must be truely wrong for Alex to cry since she been the strong one for the past few weeks when the rockstar was crying from the fact that she was leaving. Alex always comforted her but never once shed a tear to look tough._

_"Mitch...I'm sorry." Alex had trouble speaking considering she was doing the most cruelest thing that she has ever done to herself and Mitchie._

_"What?" The rockstar was confused. "We..." the rebel to a gulp but got stuck in her throat from the crying she was trying to hold back. "We can't be together...anymore."_

_The rockstar stepped back alittle trying to read the wizard's face. "What!" was all that left her mouth. "Don't make this hard Mitchie...please. I'm ending us." The rockstar felt broken from the cold words that fell from her true love. And just like her eyes, the sky begins to drop water. "Alex, what's going on? Did I do something wrong? Tell me I'll fix it, I promise, I'm sorry!"_

_The middle Russo looked at Mitchie and just wanted to pull her back into a hug and forget whatever she said but it was too late. If she backs out now, it'll ruin everything._

_"You didn't do anything. We...we're just not ment to be Mitch. Look just go on your tour and live your dreams. Trust me this is for the best." She replied while pushing the rockstar into the tour bus while rain started to pour heavier from the sky._

_"Alex stop! Please don't do this! I'm sorry! Whatever I did, I promise I won't do it again" the rockstar yelled back._

_It hurt even more when Mitchie was making this more difficult. Alex knew that inorder to finish what she had started she had to hurt Mitchie some more. She rather eat a thousands nails then to do this but she had to._

_"It's too late, Mitchie! Okay! Look I'm trying to be nice here but you're making this more fucking harder. I...I don't want to be with you!" The rockstar started at older brunette feeling nothing but never ending pain and tearing dropping like crazy._

_"Fine! I...I hate you Alex Russo!" she yelled before getting on the bus and running all the way into the back room so no one can hear her sobbing as they leave the small Waverly Place. Leaving the once strong rebel into a shattered lost puppy in the rain._

_"I love you Mitchie. I had no choice." she speaks to herself and stood there in the rain starring as Mitchie's tour bus leaves taking Alex's heart with her._

_-end of flashback-_

A sudden knocks brings her back to reality."Um, miss Torres. The contest winner is here." the stage manger says through the door. "Okay, I'll be out soon."

The rockstar put herself together, retouching her make-up, and clean herself up beforing going out and meeting the winner of her contest. After what appears like a few minutes, she stepped out of her dressing room only to be greeted to the world's biggest surprise. She faced her so called contest winner only to feel the sharp pain that felt a few months ago from the same person.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie wanted her here. So bad.

But she remembered what happened last time they talked and didn't want to put down her wall. Ever since her heart was broken she has always had her guard up making sure no one can hurt her again and feel that pain of abandonment again, until now.

"I won the contest." The winner flashed her backstage pass which had a golden color to it saying 'Winner'.

"I don't want you here...just go home Alex." with that she turned her heel and pushed her dressing room door open and closing it after. Forgotten to have locked it, Alex enters the dressing room unprepared about what to say.

"How did you win this contest?" Mitchie asked.

"...magic" Alex responded with a small smile.

"Huh, you always say it. One day I might actually believe you." the rockstar was still unaware of the young wizard's power. "Alex why...why are you here? What did you come to break my heart some more?"

Alex didn't know what to say. She looked at her former girlfriend and saw that she still has the broken look in her eyes. "Mitchie, please. I came here to try to be your friend again. I tried living my life without you and I can't, okay!"

"Then why did you break us up! I loved you Alex, I still do! Not one day has passed where I haven't thought about you. I tried and tried but it hasn't worked! You didn't ever answer my calls or anything. So I just took the hint and finally stopped but I never forgot you, not once!"

"I never forgot you either, Mitch." Alex was in the verge of tears but if she cries now she won't be able to stop.

"Then tell me! Why did you do this to me! I atleast deserve to know!"

"I...I can't tell you...I was just afraid." she murmurs the last part.

"Of what, Alex! Of actually being in a relationship with someone that really cares about you!" Mitchie wasn't holding anything back. Her true love leaves her for no reason, all the anger build up was pouring out just like her tears.

"Mitchie please calm down. I'm sorry for what I did but you have to trust me it was for a good reason!" Alex is starting to regret coming but a part of her is glad she came considering she finally got to see Mitchie again.

"Four months Alex! Not once have I heard from you and now you came here and try to get me back?"

"No! I just want us to be friends again. I didn't came back to be together again not after what I did."

"Alex, I can't just be friends with you and you know that! It has to be more!" Mitchie was trying so hard to breathe and talk at the same time. The tears were not helping at all.

"Mitchie we can't!"

"Why not!"

"Because of who you are!" Alex yelled back with a shaking voice and tears we now streaming now her cheeks. "Everyone...everyone knows how talented you are Mitch, and they kept telling me when we were together that you were going to be a big star and that we won't be the same. I didn't believe at first but the more bigger you got the more scared I got. I thought you would eventually leave me for some big rockstar so...so I thought it would hurt less if I ended it."

Mitchie couldn't believe what she heard and was in complete shock. The strong and rebel Alex she once known is breaking down in front of her. Alex couldn't take the tension anymore, she headed to the door and flung it open only to be closed by Mitchie's hand from behind and having herself pulled back into the room. Mitchie pushed Alex against the closed door and stood a few inches away from her.

"You really thought I would leave you? For who?" Mitchie's tears were still dropping from her eyes as she places each one of hands on one both of Alex's cheek. "No one can compare to you Alex. I only love you. I only want you, okay?"

Alex didn't know what to say. She has made the biggest mistake in her life, thinking that she could be without Mitchie."I'm sorry."

Mitchie heart was pounding harder and harder by the seconds this only happens when she's with Alex and she's glad it hasn't looked at Alex's eyes to her lips and back to her eyes. Alex took the hint and motioned her head forward. Mitchie did the same until both lips were only brushing against each other but not yet kissing. Hearts were pounding, handing were sweating, and butterflies were bursting inside their stomachs when Mitchie couldn't take it anymore and smashed her lips against Alex's.

Their lips were connected perfectly against each other. All the passion and love was put into that single kiss. Making them want more of it until they couldn't breathe. Unfortunately Alex remember what she has done and pulled away.

"No Mitchie. I lasted this long trying not to ruin your life I...I can't back down now." Alex turned around to open the door that she was once pushed against and tried to leave but Mitchie's hand was still blocking it. "Mitchie move!"

"No Alex." Mitchie grabbed Alex's wrist and turned her around, she pushed herself against the door, blocking it.

"Mitchie, this isn't funny. This wasn't supposta happen! Just forget I even came."

"But you did come! Why don't you want to be with me? Is this even about you wanting what's best for me or is it something else!"

"You know I do but we can't!" Alex was getting more angrier by the second. "Now get out of my way." She tried to head moved Mitchie out of the way but it didn't work. Looks like all that couch camping did affect her strength. Big surprise.

"Alex stop trying to leave, you know you don't want to." She knew Mitchie was right but hey she tried. "...come here." She pulled Alex into her. The older brunette tried to stuggle out of the rockstar's arm that made her feel all warm inside but no such luck.

"Mitchie let go. What do I have to do for you to let go of me!"

"...tell me that you don't love me." The former Camp Rocker looked into the wizard's eyes and saw the the confusion in her eyes.

"What!"

"Alex...I love you with all my heart. If I let you go easily, I will regret it for the rest of my life. So I want a reason why I should just let you walk out of that door and my life. So I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

"...you know I can't." She couldn't believe it. Mitchie was using Alex's own love against her.

"Then you can't leave." Mitchie curled her the corner of her lip up forming a smile. "Face it. No one can replace me in your heart and no one can replace you in mine because no matter what, your always going to be the girl who stole my heart." Alex knew everything that her best friend said was true. Every single word of it.

"I'm trying to do what's best for your ass and all your doing it making it worse." Alex can't lose to Mitchie but the rockstar knew that she already won.

"Alex shut up. You already lost so just admit it." Mitchie said with a smirk. Alex can be such a hardass sometimes.

"I didn't lose."

"Yes you did." Mitchie moved alittle closer to Alex. If she won't admit that she lost I guess Mitchie is going to have to pursuade her.

"What...what are you doing!"

"Nothingggg" Mitchie said giving a seductive smile.

"Mitchie I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work." She managed to get out of Mitchie's grip but that did work when Mitchie was still walking towards her. The young wizard felt the back of her knee hit the couch making her fall on it. Mitchie took this an opening and wrapped her legs around her lover's waist. Alex could hear her heart pounding out of her ear drums. She knew what Mitchie was doing. Mitchie would always seduce Alex when she wanted to get ways and Alex would always end up caving, no matter what.

"Mitch i-it's been m-months, your tricks don't w-work on me anymore." Who is she kidding her knees were getting weaker by the second, good thing she was sitting on the couch.

Mitchie let out a giggle "of course they don't." She knew exactly where to start, Alex's favorite place to be kissed, other than her lips. The rockstar buried her head inside Alex's hair and started to plant butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Oh god..." Alex's breathing started to get heavier. She remembered her soft spot and it felt so good. She couldn't fight it anymore and she placed hand on the rockstar's thighs, just like old times. Everything was falling into place until...

knock, knock, knock

"Miss Lovato, you're need back on stage in fifteen minutes." A voice said from outside.

"I'll be right out." Mitchie turns her head back to Alex and gives her the 'sorry' face and Alex let out of a sigh. Mitchie moved her head forward toward's Alex ear to whisper "When I come back we can continue this after party." She got off the wizard, gave her quick peck, and left the young brunette with that goofy smile that she loved so much.

"Maybe having a rockstar for a girlfriend won't be so bad." Mitchie let out a giggle and gave Alex another, long, peck before heading back on stage. Alex is truely now convinced that Mitchie would never leave her for anyone.\

_-The End-_


End file.
